The present invention is drawn to a system and method for scanning an optical disc graphic display. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to integrated optical disc label scanner systems and methods of scanning graphic displays found on optical discs.
Optical discs are becoming an industry standard for data storage in the fields of computers, video and film, and music, for example. Specifically, optical discs can have data patterns embedded on one side of a disc, and a graphic display printed on the other side of the disc. Formats currently available for optical disc storage include DVD, CD, CD-ROM, CD-R, and CD-RW, to name a few. Writable and rewritable DVD optical discs, though currently less prevalent in the marketplace, are also available. Once an optical disc is recorded and finalized for general use, the optical disc typically contains ROM or read only memory. In this condition, the computer, video, or music data patterns on the bottom side of the disc can become fixed. In some instances, data can be recorded on both sides of an optical disc, such that approximately double the storage capacity can be utilized. However, when this configuration is used, printed patterns must be eliminated or substantially reduced to an inner or outer ring area. Thus, in many instances, it is desirable to limit the optical disc data to a single side of the optical disc such that printed patterns or graphic display information can be printed on the non-data side of the disc. The printed patterns or graphic display on the non-data side of an optical disc can be both decorative and provide pertinent information about the data content contained on the disc.
As technology has advanced, recordable, writable, and rewritable optical discs and equipment for recording or writing onto optical discs has become reasonably priced, leading to increased consumer interest. Thus, many consumers currently have the ability to copy an optical disc with home office equipment. However, a need still exists to provide an easy and effective way to gather graphic display information from optical discs for the purpose of viewing on a monitor, printing on a substrate including another optical disc, editing, and the like.
It has been recognized that it would be advantageous to develop an apparatus, system, and method for scanning optical disc graphic display information for various uses. Such uses can include viewing of the image on a monitor, printing of the image on a substrate such as another optical disc or optical disc adhesive label, editing of the image, and the like.
The invention provides an integrated optical disc label scanner system, comprising a substrate configured for spinning an optical disc, wherein the optical disc has a graphic display on a first surface; an emitting device positioned near the substrate and configured for propagating energy for reflection from the graphic display; and a detecting device positioned near the emitting device and configured to receive reflected energy sourced from the emitting device and reflected from the graphic display while the optical disc is spinning. The system can further comprise a signal processor coupled to the detecting device and configured for converting the energy collected by the detecting device into digitized data corresponding to the graphic display. In addition, the system can further comprise at least one additional detecting device positioned near the emitting device and configured to receive reflected energy sourced from the emitting device and reflected from the graphic display while the optical disc is spinning.
In accordance with a more detailed aspect of the present invention, the system can include a track for moving the emitting device and the detecting device radially with respect to the optical disc. Optionally, the emitting device and the detecting device can be ganged together on a sled for controlled movement along the track, such that the graphic display information can be collected spirally from the first surface of the optical disc.
In another more detailed aspect, a plurality of fixed emitting devices and corresponding detecting devices can be positioned radially with respect to an outer boundary and an inner boundary of a graphic display. Thus, as an optical disc spins, from one to all of the plurality of fixed emitting and detecting devices can be turned on and collect graphic display information one circular region at a time, or multiple circular regions at a time. If all emitting devices and detecting devices are activated simultaneously, then all of the graphic information can be collected after a single spin of the optical disc. Any functional number of revolutions of the optical disc per minute can be utilized, even rotational rates that are slower or faster than those typically used to read data.
Further, a method of scanning a graphic display from an optical disc can comprise the steps of spinning an optical disc having a graphic display on a first surface; radiating progressive portions of the spinning first surface with a form of energy which interacts with sequential portions of the graphic display to capture in reflected energy a signal format of the graphic display; collecting the signal format of the graphic display while the optical disc is spinning; and converting the signal format of the graphic display into digitized data.
In a further detailed aspect, a method of copying a graphic display from a first optical disc to a second optical disc can comprise the steps of scanning a source graphic display from a first optical disc while the first optical disc is spinning; processing scanned information collected from the source graphic display; and printing a copy graphic display on a second optical disc wherein the copy graphic display is substantially similar to the source graphic display.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the detailed description which follows, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which together illustrate, by way of example, features of the invention.